Blame It on the Alcohol
Blame it on the Alcohol is the fourteenth episode of season 2. Source. It will air Febuary 22, 2011. Source Plot Short Synopsis: Principal Figgins teaches the student body about the danger of underage drinking, and the glee club is personally touched by the message. Meanwhile, Mr. Schuester and Coach Beiste indulge in a little fun of their own. source The episode is being directed by Eric Stoltz. This is not the Karofsky themed episode. Max Adler has confirmed the Karofsky episode to be either episodes 15 or 16. Source Iqbal confirmed that this episode will have a lot of Figgins Source. Iqbal (Figgins) tweeted that he filmed a scene with Sue, Emma and Will. Source which also confirms that filming for this episode has begun. The entire Glee club is called to the principals office Source. Iqbal confirmed on twitter that he filmed a scene with Dianna and Cory (Quinn and Finn). Source Sue, Emma and Will have a scene in the Cafeteria. It’s Alcohol awareness week Source, New Directions attends a party that involves underage drinking and they all get drunk. Rachel throws the party that gets the Glee Club drunk. Source Source After the above scene, New Directions performs Tik Tok infront of the school, still hungover from the party. Brittany is the main singer in the song. Some of them even throw up. Source The Warblers do not get drunk although they are present in the episode. Source Brittany is supposed to be drunk and gets sicker as the song goes on, at the end she throws up on Rachel, then Rachel throws up on her. Source 1 Source 2, Santana runs off the stage, they all throw up. Source 1 Source 2, HeMo fans: Brittany is singing Tik Tok, it’s her song. She also has some awesome dancing in really short shorts and does the splits at one point. Source 1 Source 2, Throw up scenes haven’t been filmed yet, they just shot the song a few times and went through the motions. Source 1 Source 2 Figgins throws up on Sue. Source All the kids throw up at the end. Source Puck and Lauren have apparently made a sex tape. Source 1 Source 2 A big scene involving a country song will take place in a cowboy bar. It will involve extras in cowboy costumes. Source. Part of the episode will be filmed at 'CC'. Source CC is thought to mean 'Cowboy Country'. In the above scene the boys were in Tan shirts, cowboy hats and boots. Dianna, Ashley and Naya were also seen. Lea wasn't on set but everyones trailer was present. Source Heather, Jenna, Naya in shorts. Rest of girls in jeans. Outfits are bizarre (person’s opinion). Combat boots/cowboy boots (red/lea black/dianna). Source 1 Source 2. Taylor Swift tweeted about the cowboy bar scene, so the song may be one of hers. Source The scene will not involve Kristin Chenoweth like rumours say, she is currently in Detroit. Source The title, along with the Warblers being in the episode was confirmed by the FOX filming calendar. Source The calender confirms the title through the filming location '430 Madeline Dr.' being the address of the Dalton Academy set. This can be seen from the Special Education Filming Schedule and the Current Filming Schedule. People walking through the Glee set heard songs by 'Fog Hat', which might be from this episode. Source Lea (Rachel) said she filmed a scene that was very fun but she can't reveal what it is. Source Jenna (Tina) was on set with the 'glee girls' filming a scene. Source Rachel and Finn will get together by the end of the season. Could be in this episode. Confirmed by Nicole Crowther via twitter. Source With the entire theme of the episode being alcohol and what it does to people, its thought that Blaines Bi story will begin and end this episode. Source This could tie into Ryan Murphys Golden Globe spoiler in that "Rachel kisses X, and its not Finn or Puck." 'Blame It (On The Alcohol)' is also rumoured to be a Blaine/Rachel duet but this has yet to be confirmed. This is Glee's final febuary sweeps episode this year so its expected that something will be done to shock/amaze the audience to pull in the ratings. There could be A Quinn solo, this Picture (seen in gallery) is evidence to it. Source Songs *'Honky Tonk Women' by The Rolling Stones. Sung by Beiste and Will. Source *'TBA '''by ''Taylor Swift. Sung by Quinn. *'Tik Tok' by Ke$ha. Sung by Brittany with New Directions. Source Source2 *[[Blame It (On The Alcohol)|'Blame It (On The Alcohol)']] by J''amie Foxx Ft. T-Pain''. Sung by TBA. Images tumblr_lflegcwtUq1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lflemisnvM1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_lflncase1m1qc887qo1_500.jpg tumblr_lfyw6sQFAq1qd53kgo1_500.jpg blameit.jpg fcc99062be46d231f2387cd6d7cd4e52.jpg 36a9eed4b6e0633c7808fb2957eeef98.jpg 0275674d13a7d00d1f50173b2cbf7910.jpg b7ab70ae2e12a4702220f3b9affaaef6.jpg tumblr.png 240189934.png|Quinn/Dianna Solo?... finchel 3.PNG|finchel Category:Glee (TV series) Category:Upcoming Episode Category:Glee Season 2 Category:Glee Episodes